In optical networks with Reconfigurable Optical Add/Drop Multiplexers (ROADMs), spectrum controllers are used to control signal characteristics, attenuation, and gain of optical amplifiers. The spectrum controllers take signal characteristics, perform analysis, and determine settings such as attenuator settings, gain adjustments, and the like. To date, spectrum controllers are vendor-specific and limited to operation on systems with integration, i.e., the same vendor. That is, the input signal characteristics are monitored, and the output settings are implemented, all on the same vendor's equipment. For a specific vendor's systems and methods, there is no ability to implement spectrum control of third-party signals or channels formed by other equipment. In an optical network, a channel is defined as an optical service traversing from a source node to a destination node, while an optical signal is referred as the optical channel payload. Third-party signals are also known as foreign or alien signals and channels are formed by third-party vendor equipment that operates in an optical network. Also, in some embodiments, bulk channels are added to an optical network for full-fill operation, such as to test a field system to ensure operation according to expectations. In these cases, conventional optical spectrum controllers do not have visibility of these channels. Thus, there is no ability for spectrum controllers to operate with these channels.